Switching Places
by PeaceMariiPeace
Summary: After a freaky battle gone wrong, the next day, the girls find themselves in the boys bodies and the boys lind themselves in the girls bodies. How will they handle it? Episode 3 in my series
1. Chapter 1

Switching Places

Chapter 1

**Elemental Detectives is my series that just came to me in a dream. This is Episode 3 in this series and I have no idea how long this series will go. If I get stuck on an idea, I'm counting on you guys for an episode idea. As you can guess from the title this is going to be a very weird episode. But in the end, remember: The good guys **_**always**_** win! So…on with the show!**

It's the SVU gang's Sunday day-off and all 6 of them decide to spend it at the beach during this killer heat wave. They all gathered everything they needed: beach chairs, picnic baskets, beach towels, and water guns? They all walked to Hudson Beach and started setting everything up. The girls were getting their tan on while the boys were trying to kill eachother with their water guns.

"Finally Cragen gives us a day off, no more murders, no more rapists…." Olivia said

"No more going to court, no more facing the judge…" Casey continued

"And no more autopsies, or dead bodies…" Melinda continued

"Just for a whole day! We have to do all that the next day, and the next, and the next, and the next…" Olivia started babbling on

"We sort of get the point there Liv." Melinda said sitting up and looking over with the boys with their water guns "Look at them, so immature. Playing with water guns like their 8 year olds."

"Cut them a break Linda. They need time to bring out their inner child." Casey said sympathetically

"But their child years were long gone." Olivia said getting back to her tan. The two other girls agreed and got back to their tan. Meanwhile, with the boys, they were soaking wet and when they look over to the girls, Elliot got the idea of pranking them

"I have an idea." Elliot said to the boys

"Well, what is it?" Fin asked

"First of all, reload your water guns." Elliot ordered. All three of them did just that.

"Now, we sneak up and on my count of three, we spray them." Elliot said smirking

"Ahhh…I get the idea." John said. Then they all sneak up to the girls quiet as mice. When they were close enough not to block their light, Elliot started counting

"One…." Elliot said whispered and their guns were aimed at each girl

"Two….." He said and their fingers were set on the trigger

"Three!" Elliot yelled out and the boys started firing. The girls were screaming and yelling and when they sat up and took off their sun glasses, they all saw Elliot, John and Fin over them laughing their heads off.

"So, you think this is funny?" Casey asked, but the boys continued laughing untill they feel on the ground dying of laughter. Casey took that as a yes. Melinda and Casey looked at Olivia and Olivia knew what they were thinking. She did a hand position that made three water tentacles. Those three were sneaking up on the boys untill they stood up. The boys looked up and saw the girls smiling deviously.

"What's so funny?" Fin asked

"Look behind you." Melinda said. The boys did just that, but before they can respond, the water tentacles grabbed all three of them and forced them into the water. The boys were screaming while the tentacles were pulling them deeper into the water. All three girls were laughing so hard they were crying and holding their stomachs

"Come on Liv! This isn't funny!" Elliot yelled out

"Then, why am I still laughing?" Olivia yelled back "Now, all of you say sorry and I'll let you go." Liv said calmly

"WE'RE SORRY!" All three boys yelled out, Olivia accepted the apology and stop the water tentacles. All of the boys ran out of the water scared.

"What was that?" John asked Olivia

"Hydrokinesis." Olivia said smiling

"Hydro what?" All three boys said confused

"Me controlling water and molding them to any shape I want." She explained

"Oh!" All three boys said hitting their heads

"Dumbasses." All three girls said throwing the boys towels at their faces. Just then, Melinda's purple phone started to ring and told them it's time to go.

"And we were having the best day-off too!" John yelled

"Crime never sleeps." Olivia mentioned. All 6 of them left their stuff at the beach and ran into the city

**Pretty good huh? I got the beach idea naturally and my brain was bugging me to create this new story. So review. They feed the story! **


	2. Chapter 2

Switching Places

Chapter 2

**Even though I didn't get any reviews, I like to thank everyone who read my first chapter. When I check the states of this story, almost 50 people read it and even though you're a mystery, thanks for reading. I really appreciate it! Here's chapter 2 and BTW, if you have any ideas for my next 'episode' review or private message me. I just might choose your idea**

When the detectives arrived at the scene of destruction, Cassandra Than, and their mutated monster were destroying everything in their site. All 6 of them gathered around in a circle and pulled out their phones and out them in the circle. Then a multi-colored ball appeared before their eyes and their color ray went inside them so they all can transform. When they did, they turned around to see Cassandra and Than ready to fight. Cassandra and Than were shocked that they saw 2 additional members.

"There are two more of them?" Cassandra yelled out. Melinda and Casey just smiled at eachother and pulled out their laser guns and the rest of them pulled out their weapons. The group was separated, the girls took on Cassandra and the boys took on Than.

With the boys, it was like an upgraded version of Mortal Kombat. Than was swinging, kicking, anything that was related to Martial Arts but the boys was skilled. They blocked each attack Than made, but they missed one. Than created a dark purple energy bolt and blasted at the boys. All three boys crashed into a building wall but they got right back up and continued fighting. John created a small but powerful tornado which lifted Than off the ground. Than started screaming and told them to put him down and John did but he was still up in the air. When Than was falling, Elliot and Fin did a double kick and kicked him in the stomach at the same time which sent him flying backwards into his monster. He looked at the boys and got angry and got right back up and continued fighting with them.

With the girls, it was like Kung-Fu Cat Fight. Cassandra was giving all she got but the girls were powerful. Cassandra ultimate goal was trying to kill Elemental Water, but Olivia is not backing down. When Cassandra was going to kick her in her shin, but Olivia blocked it with her own leg. Cassandra let out an ear piercing scream which caused the girls to tumble on the ground holding their ears. Cassandra forced them up on their feet and kicked all three of them into a pile of metal cans. Casey, Melinda, and Olivia got up and pulled put their weapons. Olivia let out a wave of water and Casey and Melinda fired their laser guns which the rays twisted around the wave which attacked Cassandra right in her chest. She was sent flying back where the boys put Than also.

The E.D was too busy fighting Cassandra and Than that they forgot the monster. All six of them lifted their weapons in the air which formed the Elemental Blaster. They all gathered around it and charged the Blaster and they pointed at the mutated monster. They fired at the monster which the monster dropped to the floor in pain. But before the monster can disappear, the monster blasted colored rays at the E.D without their knowledge, which planted a small device on their necks blinking their color. Cassandra and Than smiled and disappeared. The E.D detransformed and high-five eachother.

"Well, this part of the day is done, should we be headed home?" Casey asked

"Thank God! I feel like chilling by the A/C." John exclaimed

Everyone laughed and agreed by what he said and walked home with their arms over their shoulders, unaware of what was really on their necks.

It was 10:00 at night and Olivia decided to go to bed because she knew that she had to go back to work in the morning, what ever that time is. She was dressed in her bright blue tank top and shorts and she plopped down on her bed while her A/C was going on. While she was in a deep sleep, her device that was planted on her neck started beeping and glowing bright blue rapidly and then it turned white and her blue soul started coming out of her body and it went right out the window. It started to flow all the way to Elliot's house and Elliot's red soul came out of his body and Olivia's soul entered his body while Elliot's soul entered Olivia's body. The same exact thing happened then Fin's green soul left his body and Melinda's purple soul left her body as they switched places and Casey's pink soul and John's white soul switched bodies. Now the devices on their necks were beeping the opposite color of their teammates. They were in for a surprise when they wake up.

**Creepy huh? This is so going to rock. Now review, because I need encouragement for my next chapter!**

**Peace Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Switching Places

Chapter 3

**Yay! I got some reviews! Thanks a lot to whomever! Okay, so I'm maybe being creating a lot of episodes for this series but I'm just not sure how many! By the way, for anyone who doesn't know this, Season 12 of Law and Order Special Victims Unit starts on September 22, 2010! YAY! I was dying to know which day because I love the reruns of different seasons, but I want to see something new and unexpected! So I'm excited for that! Okay, enough talk, on with the sho****w!**

**Switch-switch-switch-switch-switch-switch-switch-switch-switch-switch-switch-switch-switch-switch-switch-switch-switch-switch-switch**

**Elliot (now stuck in Olivia's body)**

When Elliot woke up from bed, he was way too sleepy and drowsy to see anything wrong with him, well every single thing wrong with him. He walked into the bathroom but hit the wall because he was too dosed off. When he finally splashed some water in his face, he woke up and finally looked at his reflection in the mirror and he….

"AHHHHH!" He screamed. He looked at himself all over and finally realized he was in a woman's body, Olivia's to be exact.

"_What the fu…" _He thought. He didn't know what to do and alas, he fainted on the bathroom floor

**Olivia (now stuck in Elliot's body)**

When Olivia woke up from Elliot's bed, she noticed that she wasn't in her apartment no more and she noticed Kathy was right next to her, or him. She looked at herself and thought the worst. She got up and ran to the bathroom

"No, no no no no no no!" She kept on thinking and saying, when she looked at herself in the mirror and she started breathing heavily. She noticed that there was a closet in the bathroom, she ran inside and started shrieking and banging stuff. Kathy knocked on the door

"Elliot, are you alright?" She asked

Olivia's eyes bugged out and realized that if she talked like herself, her secret will be exposed. She calmed herself down and got out of the closet

"I'm fine." She said in her deep voice

"Your voice sounds different. You have a cold?" Kathy asked

Olivia smacked herself in the head and opens the door and just nodded.

"Okay, well I'm going to make breakfast. Get ready for work." Kathy replied

She, or he, shook her head and shut the door. She slid on the bathroom floor. This is going to be a looong day.

**Fin (now stuck in Melinda's body)**

Fin woke up from bed and noticed the environment around him. He was not in the same apartment he was always been. His eyes bugged out and he started to look at himself and he shrieked. Then, Melinda's daughter came in

"Are you okay, mom?" She asked

Fin didn't know what to do and he said in his high voice "I'm okay sweetie."

"You're voice is weird." She said giggling and leaving. Fin plop his head, or her head, on the bed and realized, now, he's living life as a woman

**Melinda (now stuck in Fin's body)**

When Melinda woke up, she saw stars everywhere. She shook her head and got up. She hit her leg on a bucket and hops on one foot into the washroom. She looked at her reflection and screamed, she ran into the living room and landed on a couch screaming into a pillow

"What the hell is going on? Why am I a m….mm…." She struggled on the last word. She got up and looked at the mirror again. She fell on the floor breathing hard and is too scared to say anything. She just tried to see what kind of clothes she has to wear

**John (now stuck in Casey's body)**

John woke up feeling good as ever, he felt young and hip. He hopped out of bed and stretched out his arms and legs, unaware of what surprise he is about to see. He put his hands on his hips feeling that those hips weren't his. He crossed his arms and felt something that wasn't suppose to be there. He ran into the washroom slipping on the floor, using the sink for support. He noticed that in the mirror, he had strawberry-like hair, and green eyes. He wasn't John Much no more, he was Casey Novak

"Ahhhhhhh!" He shrieks in his girl-like high voice. He ran out of the bathroom noticing; now he has to wear woman clothes and undergarments

**Casey (now stuck in John's body)**

Casey woke up noticing she had weird bone structure and wrinkles. She touched her face and noticed that she felt like she was around her 60's she got up and noticed that she saw John's glasses. She screamed and noticed something wrong…very wrong. She looked in the mirror on the door of John's closet and screamed out for at least a minute.

"Oh, this ain't good; I gotta get to the precinct!" She said, getting dressed and grabbing John's holster and running out

**Precinct**

All 6 of the E.D, ran into the precinct and hit eachother at the same time, and ended up falling on the floor in the squad room. When they sat up, they looked at eachother

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed at eachother. They got up and started talking to there teammates who were in their correct bodies. Cragen came out to see their squad yelling in eachother faces

"Hey, hey hey! What the hell is going on?" Cragen yelled at them. They looked at eachother and all of them pushed him back into the office, and once they're inside, Melinda locked the door.

"Okay, what was that?" Cragen asked. All of them started talking to him at the same time.

"Whoa! One at a time!" He said, then the 6 of them silenced. Cragen pointed at Olivia, who was actually Elliot

"Well, somehow we woke up and…" He started but Cragen stopped him. "Okay, I'm freaked out here, Olivia, why do you sound like Elliot?"

Elliot eyes bugged out in frustration "I AM Elliot!"

Cragen smiled "No you're not; now seriously, answer my question."

Elliot, who was really Olivia, started talking "Captain, its true! Somehow, I think, all of us switched bodies over night! This is horrible!" She screamed but a fire bolt shot out when she shrieked. Cragen was confused times infinity

"Okay, let's pretend that never happened. So all of you switched bodies?" Cragen asked

"That is what we have been trying to tell you!" Everyone screamed at him

"So, the boys are in the girls and the girls are in the boys?" He asked. Everyone groaned at his response "Okay, okay, I get it."

"This is bad, this is bad, and this is a conspiracy!" Casey, who was John, said "Now, we have br…br...breasts!" He said out, and the boys who were in the girls bodies screamed with him and ran out of the office, still screaming

"Just wait untill they find out that soon, they'll deal with our reproductive system." Elliot, who was really Olivia, said. But the boys screamed even louder and the whole precinct was looking at the girls, who were really looking at the boys

**Switch-Switch-Switch-Switch-Switch-Switch-Switch-Switch-Switch-Switch-Switch-Switch-Switch-Switch-Switch-Switch-Switch-Switch**

**Great huh? I was laughing myself when I wrote this. Now, review please? I got chocolate chip cookies! Mmmmm….sugar!**


	4. Chapter 4

Switching Places

Chapter 4

**I laughed a lot at that last chapter, I even visualized that episode going on in my head, and I laughed even harder! Yeah! Remember everyone, every Tuesday on USA, there is a 13 hour marathon of Law and Order SVU, don't forget! I'm getting so addicted to this story that I want to write it a lot. My next story, an enemy comes back and it pisses someone off so much that he/she wants to fight them to death! Lol, on with the show…erm…story**

_**Fire-Water-Earth-Wind-Spirit-Fire-Water-Earth-Wind-Spirit-Fire-Water-Earth-Wind-Spirit-Elemental**_

All 6 of the E.D went to work, but at opposite places. Elliot and Olivia get to work at the same places, but now Melinda and Casey have to work as detectives, John as an ADA and Fin as a Medical Examiner

Elliot who was now at Olivia's desk, was rummaging through Olivia's belonging without her knowing, untill he stumbled on something interesting.

"Oooo! My Personal Thoughts by Olivia Benson." Elliot said out loud as Olivia looked up in shock.

"You have no right to look in there!" Olivia yelled out. Before Elliot was about to look inside she pounced on him.

"Get off me!" Elliot yelled still holding the book as Olivia wrestled him to get the book.

"Not untill you let it go!" Olivia yelled but her rage triggered a fire bolt which she blasted at Elliot, who was in her own body "Owwwww!" Elliot yelled but then he froze the burning spot and fell in his chair feeling good. Melinda and Casey just giggled at eachother when they witnessed the scene

"How come Olivia had Elliot's powers and Elliot had Olivia's?" Melinda asked. Elliot and Olivia looked at eachother and shrugged their shoulders. Casey flattens her hand in the air and suddenly John's wind powers knocked Olivia and Elliot down "Sorry!" She said nervously. Melinda stretched out her fingers and then the plants in the squad room began to grow

"Now we can experience eachother powers!" Melinda said, but then John and Fin came in.

"How were our jobs?" Casey asked smiling but John and Fin threw back a death glare and Casey looked away. "How do you handle being around dead bodies everyday? I see them once an awhile but being around them, it just plain creepy!" He said shocked, but Melinda just smiled. "I can't even handle being an ADA for a day! Too many 'guilty' or 'not guilty' and I don't even know what to say!" John said, but Casey just smirked. Elliot just smiled untill he noticed something planted on Olivia's neck, even though she was in his body. He gently tried to pull it off but Olivia yelled out on pain. "What was that for?"

"There was something on your neck." Elliot said. Olivia felt something on her neck and tried to pull it off but it hurts. She looked on Elliot's neck, even though it was her own, and saw the same device. "It's on your neck too." Elliot felt it too and noticed it was on everyone's neck as they felt it too.

"What is this thing?" Olivia said.

"I have no idea what it is. We need Marissa!" Elliot yelled

"Marissa!" Everyone yelled. She appeared right before their eyes. "You called?"

"We are in each other's bodies and we have these strange things on our necks that it's too painful to get off." Melinda explained. Marissa looked at their necks. "I've seen this before." She said

"Well, tell us what it is!" Elliot yelled.

"This is like a switcharoo device. This makes you switch bodies with your partners. Also, you guys have your opposite partners powers. Plus, you have to deal with everything they have and when you transform, you will transform into your opposite partners uniform and you will have their weapons and their special abilities."

"Well, how do we switch back?" Olivia asked

"You have to destroy the monster you fought before, and if you don't destroy him by midnight tonight, you will be stuck in each other's bodies forever." Marissa said

Everyone eyes bugged out of their faces and Elliot checked the time "Its abut 5:00 here so we have 7 hours do destroy him or its bye bye us." He said. Then Olivia checked her phone, even though it's Elliot's

"The monster, it's back along with Than and Cassandra

_**Fire-Water-Earth-Wind- Spirit-Fire-Water-Earth-Wind-Spirit-Fire-Water-Earth-Wind-Spirit-Elemental**_

**Really liked this chapter and I hope you all do too. Review pwease?**


	5. Chapter 5

Switching Places

Chapter 5

**Thank you to the people who reviewed my last two chapters. It took me about a 1 hour to make those chapters and my 3rd chapter made me laughed a lot, even before I wrote it, so thanks once again. I'm super bored, so I decided to make this chapter and my new story; I'm going to start early. You might find it adventurous and one of the E.D will feel the weight of the whole world is on his/her shoulders, so when you review, give me some of your ideas for more of my stories. I'll be waiting!**

_**Fire-Water-Wind-Earth-Spirit-Fire-Water-Wind-Earth-Spirit-Fire-Water-Wind-Earth-Spirit-Elements**_

When the team arrived where their GPS tracker led them to the scene, Cassandra and Than were waiting at the scene with their monster, which has a head of a lion and the body of a tiger, which they fought before. In order to defeat these villains, the team spit into 3 different groups: Elliot and Olivia took on Cassandra, Melinda and Fin took on Than, and John and Casey took on the monster. They might find in difficult that they have to fight with each other's powers, but they know how to control themselves….I think.

**Elliot and Olivia**

Both of them started off really well, first it was hand-to-hand combat. Cassandra just started swinging punches at both of them, but she knew that both of them are in opposite bodies, so she swung at Olivia first, which made her fly backwards and then swung at Elliot who catches himself before he can fall. Olivia got up and ran right next to Elliot and then both did a side kick to Cassandra which Cassandra flew back and hit a wall. Cassandra got up and pulled out her weapons and got back up. Elliot and Olivia were confused on how to get each others weapons.

"How do you get your weapon?" Elliot asked Olivia

"Close your eyes and think of a wave of water twisting around your hand." Olivia explained. Elliot did just that and Olivia's water staff appeared.

"Good, now how do you get your weapon?" Olivia asked him

"Think about fire twisting around your hands" Elliot said. She did just that and Elliot's fire sabers appeared.

"Your weapons are no match for mine." Cassandra said holding up her Sais. Olivia yawned and that angered Cassandra. She came forward charging and started attacking. Olivia held up the sabers and started blocking Cassandra's blows. Elliot tripped Cassandra with the staff but she got right back up. She began to blast both of them with the Sais dark purple powers and Elliot and Olivia fell down on the ground in pain. Both of them got right back up and used their powers together which both wet and burned Cassandra. Both of them were amazed at that they can do and they continued fighting

**Melinda and Fin**

Dealing with Than was a bit difficult than both of them expected because he was going hard. He was kicking, swinging, punching, and hitting both Melinda and Fin. They were pushed to the ground and hit so hard and crashed into some wooden planks that both were bleeding a bit. They looked at eachother and realized they had to work together in order to defeat him, so they fought Than and defended eachother.

"How does your weapon appear?" Fin asked Melinda

"Think about the color purple and sparkles!" Melinda said cheerfully.

"I don't do girly stuff." Fin said back

"Oh, just do it you big lug!" Melinda said punching him in the arm playfully. Fin gave in and thought about all that girly stuff even though it made him sick to the stomach. Melinda's purple laser gun appeared.

"Think about plants in order to get mine." Fin said to Melinda. She did that and Fin's earth spear appeared.

Than came charging in like a wild bull and started attacking. Fin started blasting him with the purple laser gun which made Than to block them out. Melinda commanded vines to pop out from underground and grab hold of his arms and legs. They did just that and Melinda threw the spear and green rays blasted out and hit Than. Than fell down holding his stomach and arms.

**John and Casey**

Both of them were handling the mutant monster which causes them all this switcharoo mess. Casey can control the wind so she created a tornado which blew the monster down. John made a pink whirlwind which made the monster float up and both of them punched him in the face, but the monster didn't give up and wasn't in pain after all.

"I need your weapon. How do you get it?" John asked

"Think of pink and sparkles." Casey said

"Ewwwww." John groaned

"Come on! Just do it" Casey said. John forced himself to do it, so he did make the pink laser gun appear.

"Think about fluffy clouds." John told Casey. She just looked at him like he just sprouted a second head. "Just do it!" Casey gave up and thought about the clouds and John's wind sword. They blasted the monster with their weapons and Casey started attacking the mutant with the sword but the monster pushed her back. John started blasting him with the laser gun and the monster was thrown back and both John and Casey windmill kicked him and he was flown back.

**Everyone**

Everyone came up to defeat Cassandra, Than, and the monster. They made their weapons disappear and they held eachother hands and their powers started building up. They were lifted up in the air and their elements were bound with them. When they open their eyes, they blasted a colorful ray with all their elements and it hit all three of the villains. They all fell to the ground and the E.D landed on the ground gracefully. The monster exploded and Cassandra and Than were devastated

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both of them yelled. Then suddenly the E.D was lifted up in the air in a magical aurora. Then their opposite colors were spinning around them, and then the souls came out of their bodies. When all of them were twisting around eachother they returned to their proper bodies and their proper colors returned to them. Then they were landed on the ground and they were excited and happy that they cheered and hugged eachother while the devices on their necks disintegrated. Cassandra and Than interrupted their celebration.

"This isn't over E.D." Cassandra said to them

"Girl, it just started." Olivia said. Then both of them disappeared. The E.D just smiled and walked home waiting to go back to work.

_**Fire-Water-Wind-Earth-Spirit-Fire-Water-Wind-Earth-Spirit-Fire-Water-Wind-Earth-Spirit-Elements**_

**This isn't the last chapter to this story. This took me so long to type this and now I'm tired. So please review! **


End file.
